The present invention relates to an improved trumpet horn speaker.
Unlike conventional speakers, trumpet horn speakers, which are frequently used outdoors, must be waterproof and therefore must utilize a plastic or metallic housing. However, the plastic or metallic housing used on conventional speakers is only partially waterproof and does not provide a good heat sink for the upper and lower magnetic poles and the round permanent magnet inside, so that during long-periods of continuous operation or an operation that involves high output power, the upper and lower magnetic poles, the round permanent magnet and the voice coil will undergo thermal expansion due to poor heat dissipation. This results in a short or open circuit, deformation and distortion of the voice coil.
A metallic housing does not allow heat from the upper and lower magnetic poles and the round permanent magnet to be easily dissipated and the metallic housing itself does not provide an ideal waterproof feature. Furthermore, as the lower and upper magnetic poles and the round permanent magnet are secured with adhesives, they usually become loosened either because they are not secured tightly enough or the adhesives fall off.
The trumpet horn speaker of the present invention is designed to correct the above faults.